


Love Bug

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Nick and Joe have some hearts to hearts, and Joe gets drunk!





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the last one I am posting for JOICK. I had some others, but they were half baked chapter stories that didn't go anywhere. But I might get the writing bug back and write a little, I do have and idea or two that is floating around, we will see. But enjoy this!

Nick had been fighting for so long. 

That was the first fact in his long list of Pro/Con. It was on neither side, just a statement above the pros (warm, loves to cuddle, great smile, amazing laugh, loving, kind and adores me) and the cons (snores, hogs the covers, worries all the FUCKING time, my brother!) 

Nick groaned and balled up the Pro/Con list and tossed it towards the pile of other wadded up Pro/Con lists and yanked at his curls. It had been 4 years, 4 very LONG years of wanting something that he had no right to even want, let alone have. And that was the biggest kick to the ribs in itself. He wanted Joseph Adam Jonas more than anything else in this world and he currently belonged to Ashley Prissy-Bitch Green. No that wasn't fair. Ashley was sweet, funny and kind. She loved Nick to death, almost as much as Joe did. So why did Nick hate her so much? Well probably because she was getting Joe's dick which is was Nick wanted. 

Letting out a cry of despair, Nick shot up from the bed, yanked his curls again and kicked the wall. This was SO stupid! Joe was out with Ashley right now, probably proposing marriage which is what Joe would be just stupid enough to do without even consulting Nick about-

Nick let out a small, but very girly shriek as the door opened, causing him to fall on his ass onto the floor. Joe stared at him from the doorway and blinked his eyes "Nick?" 

Nick stood to his feet "Joe! What are you doing here?!" 

Joe blinked his eyes and peeled off his leather jacket, his dark eyes still on Nick "Uh...I live here?" He dropped the jacket onto the nearby chair and toed off his shoes "What are you doing?" He noticed the huge pile of wadded up papers and smiled a little "Creative Block?" 

Nick shook his head, heart still pounding. "Uh no, not really. Just..uh I meant what are you doing back? I thought you were with Ashley and uh..." His cheeks turned red as his mind was filled with images of Joe thrusting in and out of Ashley, wishing in the depths of his soul that it was him instead. 

Joe shrugged, peeled off his shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Nick blinked again. What was with Joe? Nick bit his lip and started cleaning up his mess; Joe came out about 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel, black hair dripping water down his back, his eyes squinting as he tried to see without glasses or contacts. He made his way to the bed, tossed the towel aside and slid under the comforter "Come here Nicky." He ordered softly 

Nick let out a squeak but moved quickly to the bed and sat down next to Joe. 

"What's wrong Joe?" He asks in a quiet voice. 

Joe sighed heavily and turned towards Nick. He took his hand, interlacing their fingers together "Ashley and I broke up." 

Nick frowned and tightened the grip of their hands "Oh Joe I am so sorry." 

Joe shrugged "Eh it doesn't matter really. I'm not sad. I think I was just fooling myself really. She's a sweet girl; but she was just a...poor imitation of what I really want." 

Nick frowned a little "Poor imitation? But I thought...she was the one. The eternal light which burned for you and you alone. Those were you're words Joseph." 

Joe laughed and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders "It's like comparing Champagne and Ginger Ale. They look alike but they don't make you feel the same. So I was thinking that someone else is my eternal light." With those words, Joe blended his and Nick lips together in a deep heated kiss. 

All of Nick's dreams came true in that split second. Joe wanted him too! Joe was kissing him as a man would kiss...well another man not as a brother would kiss a brother. It was the greatest moment of his life! 

Which did not explain why he yanked away from Joe and went to hide in Kevin and Dani's room down the hall. 

They couldn't go on. They had to go on. 

For the rest of tour, Joe and Nick avoided each other like the other had the Chicken Pox. Their stage presence suffered and the fans noticed. Hell, KEVIN noticed, and Kevin was the most oblivious person in the family. But no one could make Joe and Nick talk to each other, let alone interact. 

When they all got home, it was about 10 times worse. Joe holed up at his house and wouldn't answer his phone at all; even when Denise would call him with threats, bribes and promises, nothing happened. 

And Nick...Nick felt just terrible. It was his fault this was happening, but how else did you react when all you're dreams came true in one fair swoop? You got scared shitless and ran for you're life apparently. 

It was Paul that finally put his foot down. He had all but shoved Nick out the door hissing "Go fix it before Disney boots us out of the program." 

So Nick had gone to fix it. Or at least attempt to make it better. 

He walked down the street tugging Elvis with him. Elvis would be a distraction for Winston so he and Joe could talk. Talk...fuck...it would be something creative. He hoped. 

He opened the front door to Joe's place with his key and called his name. Silence greeted him. He sighed and unclipped Elvis's leash "Go find Joe." He whispered to the dog who took off barking like a loon. He followed the noise and found Elvis standing over Joe drooling on his hair. Nick shook his head and pulled Elvis off of him, put the dog outside and walked over to the hung-over Joe on the floor. 

"Dude your a mess!" 

Joe groaned softly and rolled over "'M not a mess. Tequila is a mess. Jim Bean is a mess. Jack Daniels is a mess." He sat up, and then stood on wobbly legs "I am not a mess!" To prove his point, he promptly fell backwards onto his back "See!" 

Nick sighed and helped him up 

"Lets get you a bath." 

Later, Nick sat next to Joe's whirlpool tub and drug the loofah sponge up and down his broad back. Joe was leaning forward and the only sound was the water lapping against Joe's skin. 

The silence was broken by Joe's rough, hung-over voice "Why did you run away Nick?" 

Nick paused his ministrations and then started them again "I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

Nick sighed softly and kept going "No I don't know. I-I wanted this more than anything Joe. Us. This. But when I got it, I didn't know what to do with it! I mean..you are my brother. How long can we even...do this before one of us, mostly you, gets bored and runs away?" 

Joe snorted "So you figured, save yourself the trouble of being cheated on or hurt by running for you're life before even giving this, us a chance." 

Nick bit his lip and dropped the soft sponge "Something like that." 

Joe lifted his head and then turned his body to face Nick, his dark eyes glittering with anger "Well fuck you too Nick. I can see how much you trust me, how much faith you have in me. 

Nick had the decency to flush red "I have a lot of faith in you Joe. I do. I wouldn't trust you with my heart if I didn't, but....this is different, bigger." 

Joe rolled his eyes "Nick this has been a long time coming is what this is." He stood up, water trailing down his thighs "Stand up. Let me show you how much I love you as not a brother, but as a man." 

Nick was too shocked by Joe's tone to disobey. He stood up fast and wasn't surprised when Joe yanked him close and kissed him again. This kiss was sizzling and Nick found himself responding fast, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers into Joe's hair. 

Joe groaned and slid his tongue across Nick's lips with a firm push. Nick couldn't do anything but respond, moaning against the sweet torment. 

With a single movement, Joe yanked Nick into the bathtub with him. Pressing their bodies together, so close that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. 

Nick moaned out between kisses "This would be better on the bed." 

Joe laughed "It would be if I cared about it more." 

They did eventually make it to the bed. After the bathroom they made it to the floor. And then the hallway, finally across to the bedroom. But by the time they got there, Joe had come 5 times and Nick had come 4. So neither one of them really wanted to do anything. Except Nick who felt the need to talk. 

"Your not going to let me go anytime soon right?" 

Joe yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Nick, kissed his nose "I am NEVER letting you go Nick." 

Nick smiled, his own eyes fluttering "Good because if you do, I might have to kill you." 

Joe laughed and kissed his lips "Trust me, you wouldn't be too far behind me." 

Nick knew he was probably right.


End file.
